Concrete Angel
by Jovian Trilogy
Summary: AU.one shot.songfic.was going to be the ending of So Many Times but it was too sad.you don't have to read So Many Times to understand this.full summary inside.warnings:Major Character Death,child abuse.


**A/N:this was going to be the last chapter of So Many Times but after talking with NCIS.i'm..i'm.. i couldnt do it. it was to sad to end a story but i had to publish it so a one shot was born. **

**if you aren't reading So Many Times than here's the rundown:Ziva lives with Tali, Ari, her dad, Rivkin, Ariella(OC) and Leah(Ariella's mom, OC.) next to them lives the Gibbs:Jenny & Jethro, there kids:Tony, Abby and Tim. this is is highschool. ziva & tony are dating. ziva gets abused by her father. she makes everyone swear not to tell. she is usually never left home alone. the three kids go out to dinner but ziva is coming from somewhere with tony so she drives her motorcycle there and drives it home. they think there dad is out of town but he comes home early ziva beats her siblings home. thats basically it.**

**i don't own NCIS or the characters. just Leah & Ariella. i don't own the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride either.:(**

**warning:Child abuse, Major character death, SAD!**

When Ziva walked upstairs her father was waiting for her around the corner.

Ziva thought it had gotten better-her and her father-but lately he had been drinking and hitting her which was a really bad combination considering the damage he could do when he was completely sober.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

He hit her hard across the face with no warning. Ziva didn't say anything. But when he went to strike her again she grabbed his hand and stopped the blow.

_The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

This angered her father to no end. He grabbed her by the shoulders before she could stop him and threw her down the stairs. She cried out in pain as she was falling but no one heard-he had music blasting.

She hit the ground and didn't fight the blackness that took her away. Away from the world where it was ok for a father to hit her daughter. Away from the pain. Away from the hate.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stand hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Her father watched from above in disgust and left the house he drove to the airport to but a plane ticket to Brazil, he had a house there in case something bad happened.

He never looked back at the house once. He felt nothing. He couldn't feel anything even if he wanted to. His heart and soul had died with the first punch he placed on his daughters body.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes, it'll be too late_

Ari walked into his house with Tali trailing behind them. Ziva had gotten home about ten minutes before them-big shocker.

The _big shocker_ in this case was walking into there house and seeing there sister laying at the bottom of the steps motionless.

Ari ran over to his sister listening for a pulse. There was none. He hung his head and kissed his Zivalah's head. He couldn't believe his strong sister was dead.

He looked back at Tali and he knew that she knew. Tears were running down her face freely she didn't even dare to wipe them away. She felt it would mean she was ashamed for her sister's death. She was anything but.

Ari saw something wet hit his late sister's face. It took him a moment to realise it was his own tears.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stand hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Tali walked over to her brother holding onto one of his hands and one of her sisters hands. Ari followed suit. The pair stayed like that for hours until there eyes had run dry from so many tears fallen.

So many times the duo had seen death along with the beloved sister but never had it hit this hard not even when it was there mothers.

Eventually they unlinked there hands from Ziva's keeping there's together and they stood. They walked to the door with the intention of telling the Gibbs' of the tragedy when Tali stopped.

"I'll go, stay with her," Tali tried to say calmly but her voice broke. Ari nodded mutely-he hadn't said a word since they got home.

Ari walked back over to where Ziva's body lay her skin now slightly colder but not cold enough to believe she was dead. He cradled hr head in his lap humming softly to her.

Tali watched on sadly before leaving and walking over to the Gibbs' trying to compose herself on the way over.

She rang the doorbell and it was Tim that answered the door. "Hey-what's wrong?" Tali just raced forward and clung to him. After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed.

Everyone heard her sobbing and came into the foyer to see what was wrong. Tali reluctantly pulled out of tim's comforting embrace and took deep breaths trying to calm herself.

After what seemed like forever she calmed herself enough to get out "Z-ziva's d-de-ead," before sobs racked her body again.

Everyone stood too stunned for words except for tony who raced over to the David household.

He ran through the door that was still open and almost collapsed when he saw Ari crying over his sisters dead body.

His knees gave put from under him and he had to crawl to get to Ziva. He didn't even regard Ari or say anything when Ari stood and went over to the Gibbs' to talk with them and help calm his only living sister.

Tony stood there and took the ring out of his pocket. He hadn't planned on proposing to her for some years but he did plan on proposing and he always wanted to keep the ring with him.

He and Ziva had talked about marriage. They had both said that the only way they would ever get married was if it was to each other.

Ziva had agreed to marry him someday but she didn't want him to properly propose this young because it seemed weird to her.

They loved each other and that was enough. Or so he thought it was.

He slipped the ring on her finger wanting it to be with her forever. He took her Star of David off and put it around his own neck knowing in his heart Ziva would want him to have it. He rocked her gently kissing her head and crying silently.

His own tears not only staining his own face but Ziva's as well where they were falling from his face to hers.

What seemed like a lifetime later and tony thought it was his family including Ari and Tali walked back in the house.

They were all leaning on each other crying. One tear even managed to slip past Gibbs' eye and down his cheek but gibbs' didn't wipe it away.

He let it fall too sad to wipe it away.

Abby leaned on Tali and McGee and Tali leaned on Ari. Jenny and gibbs leaned on each other watching with broken hearts as there oldest son cried over Ziva's body.

Tony had just lost everything, his best friend, his soul mate, his first and only love, his fiancée, his life and half of him. Tony and Ziva completed each other without one the other was an empty lifeless shell.

A walking image of himself is what tony would turn into and everyone knew it. They all cried for Ziva and for tony knowing what they lost. They each lost there lives whether figuratively or literally neither would live again.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

They all sat in silence as the casket was lowered into the ground. Ziva was buried in an american cemetery with a spot next to her already reserved for tony. For years to come he would sleep there for days at a time.

Tony sat in the front row on the end closest to Ziva's casket. Next to him was Tali and then Ari.

And next to Ari random family of Ziva's like her Aunt Nettie.

Behind them sat the Gibbs' and then a few other people but not a lot. No where in the vicinity sat eli david. He had most likely forgotten this day every happened.

Tony let the tears fall down his face and into his lap never wiping one away. He wanted them to fall. wanted to remember what he lost what could have been. He never wanted to forget Ziva. His love and his life.

When they covered the casket with dirt tony lost it. Tali had to hold him back from strangeling the 'grave diggers'

_How dare they bury his Ziva. It wasn't just burying a body it was burying a life and a soul. Someone that loved him unconditionally and always made him smile. They completed each other. They were like the last two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They just fit. You didn't know until the end but they fir perfectly with each other._

_Without one the other wouldn't fit either. When they buried Ziva tony knew a piece of himself had died that day too. And each day he spent without her was pure agony and torture. He couldn't go on with her much longer._

Tony was in Ziva's old room taking anything that reminded him of her, he was going through her clothes when he saw a note with his name on it.

_Tony,_

_I hope we are not very old people with children, grandchildren and great grandchildren when you read this. The onty way you are reading this is because I'm dead. I wrote this not a few days after we started dating and I knew I couldn't be without you._

_I hope that by now I have already told you this millions of times but I love you. I love everything about you and even though I have passed on I don't want you to change._

_I want you to tease Tim and watch a thousand movies a week I want you to live your life but I want you to remember me._

_I want you to remember all the times we've had how much fun we've had and will have in the future. I want you to love me even in death but I want you to love others too._

_Do not neglect people, take care of youself and love me like I'm still there. That's all I ask of you. Do not join me until you are truly ready. I went because it was my time. _

_I love you so much and I will be yours forver._

_I will be waiting for you my love,_

_Ziva._

Tony cried again while reading the letter. It was exactly one month since Ziva died today and tony hadn't gone a day without crying. He barely ate, he did everything opposite that Ziva was telling him to as her last wish.

He would be able to do one thing though. He would love Ziva to know end for all of eternity. Nothing would change that. Even death.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stand hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

* * *

**wow that was sad,well for me it was anyways. **

**this os my first one-shot & songfic. please tell me how i did!**

**REVIEW please & if its extremely nice & encouraging or helpful for my other stories as well i'll mention you in a story author note. i have some pretty heavy bribes there dont i.?haha just kidding everyone bribes like that.**


End file.
